Old Memories
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Ed, Al, and their friends are seperated when they are little. What will happen when they meet again 13 years later? EdxOC AlxOC Last chapter updated
1. Meeting again

"_You sure you wiw come back?" A two year old Edward Elric said. He had short golden blonde hair, and golden eyes to match. He was wearing blue overalls and a small sky blue shirt. _

"_I promise! Me and Lucy will be back for sure! Daddy promises!" 6 year old Rukinichi Mustang shouted. She wore a button up tan coat, and a small dress with little shoes on. Her long black silky hair in a pony tail._

_A 1 year old, baby, Alphonse Elric, was wearing a green onesie with feet. He also had a pacifier in. Trisha Elric, the brothers' mother, was standing by them saying goodbye to the mother and father of Rukinichi and Lucy Mustang._

_Lucy Mustang was sitting there quiet, her short black hair untouched, she was wearing little blue shorts, and a yellow shirt. She also had automail hands that Rukinichi designed. _

_Lucy was only a baby when her hands were chopped off. Ruki was only 4 when she started studying automail. Even though Ruki had help from her mother, she still designed most of the mechanical prosthetics. _

_Roy Mustang smiled at Trisha Elric. Roy was a 6 ft tall man, who now wore a military uniform. He had black hair, and eyes to match. He was recently sent out to war so they needed to move to central to wait for him. _

_His wife, Kayori Mustang, was a thin woman who had long silky black hair, like her daughters', she also wore a small town housewife dress, with an apron. She wore some nice glasses on her beautiful eyes._

_Trisha Elric, was a thin woman also. She had long brown hair that she kept in a nice pony tail resting on her right shoulder. In the back Trisha's hair was in a braid. She wore a purple housewife dress with a small white apron._

_Trisha picked up Alphonse and held Ed's hand, as the small family of four walked to the train station. They never heard from them again after that day.

* * *

_

Years later, Edward Elric was laying in a hospital bed_ again_. He had busted his new automail. Ed wasn't some two year old kid anymore. Ed was actually 15 now. He was wearing the blue hospital pants and shirt as he waited for the nurse to find him a new mechanic of the week.

Then a slender woman, black silky long hair, and white eyes. But what went through Ed's mind was, '_Big boobs…_' Ed was just going through his puberty and everything so this was different. Alphonse, Ed's younger brother, was laying in the hospital bed next to him.

Edward had his right arm, and left leg, made from automail. Alphonse had both of his arms, made from automail. Their mother had died when they were 10 and 9. The boys tried desperately to bring their mother back to life with their one talent, alchemy.

The woman stared at Edward for a moment. Then she remembered something important.

"_You sure you wiw come back?" _

She remembered the tiny toddler from all those years ago and then she looked at the boy here. The hair and eye color were the same, but there was something different.

The Ed she knew was small and puny, and had short hair. The boy here, was small and puny, but had a long pony tail. She looked at his chart and new she was right. 'Major Edward Elric, FullMetal Alchemist.'

She gaped. 'Major _Edward Elric? The FullMetal Alchemist?_' She thought. She put all of her work things down. "Excuse me for a moment sir. Ruki walked out of the room and went to Lucy, her assistant. Also her sister.

Lucy was pretty tall, almost taller than Ruki. She had short spiky black hair and violet eyes. She wore a cute little mini skirt-that her father did _not _approve of-and a small white shirt. She was usually a tom-boy, but if she had to do something to get what she wanted, she would _so do _it.

"Lucy we have a special patient." Ruki said. Then Lucy smiled. "Do I get to beat him or her up?" Ruki looked at her in a serious way. "Lucy, I am being serious. It is the FullMetal Alchemist. I think I should call dad up." Lucy nodded and waved her off.

Ruki then walked to a phone and picked it up. She dialed Roy's number. "This is a military line. Could you give me your code please?" Ruki groaned. She hated giving that dumb code.

"009856321084" She said quickly. Then she was told to hold and finally patched through. "This is Mustang." Roy said from the other side of the line.

He hated answering the phone, but at the same time liked it, because it got him out of paperwork.

"Dad? Hey its Ruki. Could you come down to the hospital please? We have Major FullMetal here. And I would like to know his past and who he is exactly."

Roy groaned. He hated doing this. Then he went down to the hospital and to his impatient daughter.

"Hey sweetie daddy is here now take me to FullMetal." Ruki smirked and took Roy to the boy's hospital room.

Ed was sitting patiently watching the wall waiting for the girl to come back when Mustang and Ruki walked in. Ed groaned.

"FullMetal what the hell! I told you to not be reckless! But then you go and do it anyway!" Roy screamed at the flinching boy.

"Well Dad tell me why he is in the military!" Ruki screamed at Roy.

"Rukinichi you are right. Edward is your old friend from Rezembool." Roy said and then the story began.

* * *

**Cliff hangers unite! Mwahahahaha! Chapter two will be put up...VERY soon!**


	2. A story to remember

"_Rukinichi you are right. Edward is your old friend from Rezembool." Roy said and then the story began._

**15 YEARS AGO.**

_Ruki was running up to Trisha Elric's house with Lucy. They were both wearing pretty little dresses. Ruki's had blue flowers on it, and Lucy's had yellow flowers on it. They were both going to see Trisha's new baby, they had been waiting so patiently for._

_They knocked on the door they day after Trisha had her baby. Lucy and Ruki hoped that it would be a girl. They could have slumber parties and play together all the time. Hohenheim, the father of the baby, and Trisha's husband, opened the door._

"_Hello ladies. You two are very pretty today. How are you?" Hohenheim asked. Ruki and Lucy both blushed. _

"_Can we see Miss Trisha and the baby please?" Ruki said shyly. Hohenheim smiled and ruffled their hair. _

"_Of course. Right this way, but be careful the baby is sleeping." The girls both ran to the baby's new room and saw Trisha rocking a bundle in her arms._

_Trisha smiled. "Come here girls he was just waking up. He got hungry and he is a little stinky butt." Trisha said amusing the two girls._

_Ruki and Lucy both looked at the baby. They saw little tufts of golden hair, and the baby's eyes were as golden as his father's if not even more golden._

_Trisha laid the baby on the changing table and began to change the baby's diaper. The girls got an eye full of baby boy._

_Trisha then explained to the girls how she was planning on having another one maybe. The girls said that she should try to have a girl so that they can play._

_And as luck would have it Trisha got pregnant a second time exactly a year later. Ruki and Lucy helped take care of little Ed, while Trisha and Hohenheim were busy._

_Everyone in the village was excited about another baby being born. And that's when Hohenheim took his leave._

_A little bit over a month after Trisha's second child Alphonse was born, Hohenheim left the family to fend for themselves. Lucy and Ruki took their job as helping with the kids anytime they could. And that's when Roy joined the military.

* * *

_

Roy frowned at his daughter. "Dad what happened after we left? Tell me!" Roy hugged his daughter. All I know is the letter I received. Only Edward or Alphonse could tell you.

Ruki looked at Ed and the story continued.

* * *

_Years after the Mustang's left, Trisha got sick. She had been hiding it for years. She would feel dizzy for a while, but then she would feel all better. She thought she was getting better but then it worsened._

_She took more medicine from Pinako, Ruki's grandmother that still lived there, and never told anyone except for Pinako about her secret. _

_Then one day, she sent her boys to go get some fruits for her. They were 10 and 9, and very responsible, she trusted them._

_Then when they got back, Trisha had passed out on the floor. _

_That night, she died._

_Edward and Alphonse studied alchemy and drew the alchemy circle for human transmutation. Their teacher, Izumi Curtis, would not be proud of them._

_Well actually she would beat them up, but they did it anyway. And it was a terrible mistake. Alphonse lost both of his arms. Edward lost his arm and leg._

_Edward had bandaged them and managed to drag both of them to Ruki's old house. Her grandmother fixed them up with some automail, and they hadn't been home since.

* * *

_

Edward frowned as he laid down on the bed. He was upset of having to relive the memory for the millionth time. Soon after Edward fell asleep, Alphonse woke up.

When he saw Ruki, he actually remembered. The _one _year old remembered but not the _two _year old. That was just _odd_.

After Ruki fixed up their automail she left to go home, with Roy and Lucy. And decided not to turn back to the Elric brothers ever again.

* * *

**Here are your instructions. Click the button that says REVIEW and REVIEW on my story. Or Lali will be very upset.**


	3. Remembering and Loss

Things hadn't been normal for Ruki or Lucy since she left the Elric brothers' at the hospital. She couldn't get them off her mind.

Neither could the brothers'. They-especially Edward-couldn't stop thinking of them. Ed was so frustrated with the way the girl seemed to get to him. Then something came back to him.

* * *

_A little girl running to him and his mother. She picked him up. She held him. She loved him. "Oh Edo! Your so sweet! I wanna marry you when we get all growed up!" The girl exclaimed._

_Ed's mother cooed and smiled at Ruki. "Ruki make sure you ask first." Trisha said, she had always taken care of Ruki. Whenever her parents were out she took care of the girls. And before Edward was born she would yearn for a child of her own just like Ruki.

* * *

_

"Al I remember her!" Ed exclaimed. "Brother don't shout. But I have one question. Did it _seriously _take you this long to remember Ruki?" Al asked with a dumb struck face.

Ed blushed. "It wasn't my fault. I was only a baby!"

"Correction brother, you were a toddler. I was younger than you and I remembered her when I first woke up!" Al was seriously getting on his brother's nerves.

Ed just stood up, mumbled something about taking a walk, and walked out.

Meanwhile in the Mustang house.

Ruki was laying on the couch while Lucy brushed her hair. "Ruki you cant think that much of the boys, they were really little, I doubt they would have even knew it was us if you didn't say anything." Lucy tried to reason with Ruki.

"No Al knew it was me. He knew, but Ed didn't. Remember when I was little and I said I wanted to marry Ed?" Ruki laughed and smiled, Lucy did the same.

"You have been kinda wack about everything since mom died." Lucy said quietly. No one talked about their mother in the house.

Kayori had gone to the war with her husband. She was helping the soilders get ready for battle. Kayori was the only woman and person to help them. Ishbal was exterminated while she was there.

Kayori had died there. Roy blamed himself for years. Ruki and Lucy were torn apart by their mother's death.

* * *

"_Mommy's gone?" Lucy said sadly. Roy nodded. "She went somewhere happy. She likes it there. She wants to be here too with us, but there is a big gate that wont let her. She talked with the nice man running the big gate and he said that she could watch us." Roy said trying to calm the young girl._

"_But mommy needs to help us! She needs to tell us we are okay! She has to be here.." Ruki shouted crying. She couldn't bear to see her mother dead. Then she pouted. _

"_I will take care of mommy's stuff!" Ruki shouted. Lucy smiled. "I will help!" Lucy looked at her sister and hugged her. _

_Roy hugged his little girls, and then they left the grave, and tried to move on.

* * *

_

Ed went into HQ at the same time Ruki was. It was winter, so they were both wearing coats. They both blushed as their hands reached for the door knob at the same time.

* * *

**I wrote this down really fast, so that I could ya know...Move on and try not to get any sleep! Well Until Next Time! =P**


	4. Meeting Once Again, and Flashback

_Ed went into HQ at the same time Ruki was. It was winter, so they were both wearing coats. They both blushed as their hands reached for the door knob at the same time.

* * *

_

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked. "I should ask you the same thing." Ruki said.

"I work here." Ed's golden eyes were trailing over Ruki's beautiful body. '_Even though they are covered up by clothes, she is still sexy_' Ed thought.

"My father works here." Ruki said stubbornly. "I know, I remembered." Ruki looked up excited. "Really!" How can I believe you though?"

"Because your name is Rukinichi Mustang, you have a sister, Lucy Mustang, but I want to know, what happened to your mom?"

Ruki looked at him suddenly sad. "She died.."

* * *

_Kayori was leaving for Ishbal with Roy, her husband. She had her black hair in a bun and she wore contacts that day, so as not to get her glasses broken._

_Kayori had dropped her two daughters off at the Armstrong's mansion. They would take good care of them, until the war was over._

_At the end of the way, everyone who was still alive was told they would go home the next day. _

_At the end of the day, Kayori was done packing her bags. She started treating a patient that was delusional. They got up and picked up a knife, they whispered, "Ishbal must perish.." Before they chopped her to pieces._

_That day Roy saw that anyone could lose someone they loved. And his daughters' had learned that all too soon. The family of now 3 were devastated, and tried to survive on their own.

* * *

_

"I'm so sorry Ruki." Ed said quietly. He had never said he was sorry. Not even when he was little. Never.

Ruki and Ed hugged and they walked into HQ together. Side by side, understanding each other's pain.

That is until Havoc showed Roy a picture of them kissing. And it was decided. Ed and Ruki were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

_Forever._

_

* * *

_**Going through some writers block. And I am having trouble with a bunch of my stories, so I might not update for a while. In the mean time visit my GF's page. I have her stories on my favorites. One of them is Life After Love. She is also on my favorite authors her PenName is, Sasayaki Hasichuki. Well Until next time!**


	5. Together

Ed was going to Ruki's house. He had never been there before, but she had been at his house before.

Ruki was holding his hand. They were both wearing casual clothing. Well Ed's usual outfit, and Ruki was wearing a blue shirt and skinny jeans.

Ruki's hair was in a pony tail. It had been a few months so it was spring, almost summer. They walked into the house and Roy was at work.

Lucy walked by them saying she was going out and they thought she said something about a bar.

Ruki and Ed talked for a bit before reading some of the Colonel's diary entries for blackmail.

* * *

_April 20th_

_Kayori is pregnant with out third child. She is so excited. We aren't going to tell the girls yet. But we will after the war. _

_I tried to get Kayori to stay home but she said that nothing could happen, because she was just a doctor. God dammit I cant wait. _

_**Last Entry.**_

_June 30__th_

_She died. She is gone. Someone killed her. I will not stop finding this person until they are dead. Even if I die in the process I will find my revenge. _

_I will avenge my late pregnant wife, and the baby that was never born.

* * *

_

Ed went through some of the newspapers. They had a bunch of things about Kayori Mustang's death. Roy still hadn't stopped to this day.

It showed a picture of her body. The fetus was gone. Ed was confused. He even thought of looking into the case.

Ed convinced Ruki to help him put all of the stuff back where they found it. When that was over they watched a scary movie and talked for a while.

People would think they weren't the average teenage couple because it seemed like they didn't do anything, but really they were just afraid to admit they wanted each other.

But now that Roy and Lucy were out of the house, this was their day.

* * *

**WARNING: LEMON AND SEXUAL CONTENT.**

Ed took off Ruki's shirt hesitantly. Running kisses down her chest. He nipped her nipple a little to tease her. He slid her sexy mini skirt down her smooth legs.

She unbuttoned his pants and spent a little time teasing him threw his boxers. There was a wet patch of

Pre-cum and she smiled at it.

She just loved how sexy Ed was when he wanted something, and now even her.

She slipped his boxers down and he got on top of her. They had hot teenager sex **(AN/: There are certain people that I know who read these. And they do **_**not **_**know I know these things so…go with me on this)

* * *

**

**LEMON OVER**

The next morning was when they woke up. Ruki and Ed rolled over to see Lucy, Roy, and Alphonse, looking at them.

Roy was ready to kill, Lucy was surprised her sister would do this, and Al was kinda scared for his brother. They left and Ed and Ruki got dressed.

After Roy talked to them about the pill and protection, Ed and Al left. Ruki and Lucy were left to face the wrath of their father.

Roy walked into his room and got his entry journal out. He hadn't written in it since his wife's death. And now he was going to write into it again.

_April 29__th_

_Ruki lost her virginity to little Edward Elric from Rezembool. I am so scared. Help me Kayori. I love you so much, I wish you were here. Please help me._

_

* * *

_**You likey? I am having trouble still but I watched my sister and my dog sleep for a few minutes and had an idea...Thats not really great inspiration is it? Well I don't know how I got this chapter out of my sister and dog sleeping but it worked so enjoy peeps!**


	6. The End

Ed had gotten his own lecture from Al when they got home. Ed was now sitting on the couch completely bored.

Al was just finishing his lecture.

Back at the Mustang household, Ruki and Lucy were being lectured about birth control. Lucy was a virgin and thought she shouldn't get this talk.

But then she thought, '_Maybe I should get this talk…to avoid getting it in the future._'

Over the next week Ed and Ruki hadn't seen each other. But on Monday they did.

They hugged each other and didn't ever want to be apart from each other. Al and Lucy laughed at this considering they were only away for a week.

A couple months later Ruki and Ed were going out every Friday. And by the end of the year, Ed proposed.

Even if they were still young, Ed made a very simple proposal.

* * *

_Ed and Ruki were at the fanciest restaurant in Central. Ruki was wearing a sleek black dress, and Ed was wearing a nice black tux._

"_Ruki?" Ed asked nervously. "Yes Edward?" She was very curious._

"_Ruki." Ed gulped. "I love you. And Al and I are still searching for a way to get his arms back and my arm and leg back. But I want you to know that I still love you, no matter what happens. And I wanted to ask you…" Ed trailed off._

"_Will you marry me? When I come back?" He finally asked. Ruki blushed and smiled. "Yes Ed I will marry you." They kissed and that night was one of Ed's favorites.

* * *

_

One of Ed's other favorites was when he and Ruki found out Al and Lucy liked each other.

* * *

_Ed and Ruki were talking in Ruki's living room. They heard banging from the closet. Ed transmuted a blade from his automail. _

_Ruki loved it when he did that. They opened the closet door, and there was Lucy and Al. They were making out, but when the door was opened they were entwined together. _

_Al's pants were on the floor, and Lucy's shirt was discarded. They were both looking at Ed and Ruki, blushing. _

_Al and Lucy quickly got dressed, while Ed and Ruki were laughing their asses off.

* * *

_

Another one of Ed's favorite nights was when Ruki had given birth to their son.

* * *

_Ruki was in labor, Ed was sitting right next to her holding her hand. The words Roy had told him years ago flashed in his mind._

'When she gives birth…your gonna pass out.'

_One of the most true words ever. They had named their son Roy. And one year later their daughter, Helena was born._

_Lucy had also had a daughter named Lita. _

_When Helena turned 13 she had long black hair with a blonde streak, and golden eyes. Lita had long black hair and pale green eyes._

_Everything was finally at piece._

_

* * *

_**The End! Its sad, but you see this was a role play with my girlfriend originally and we didn't end it we just cut it off, so yeah. I ended it as nicely as possible. Sorry people! R&R**


End file.
